Die Bodoran Ringe
by Karat
Summary: Piccolo und Vegeta müssen die geheimnisvollen Bodoran Ringe finden um mit deren Hilfe Karoon, welcher (oh wunder!!!!;-) ) die Welt vernichten will zu besiegen.
1. Default Chapter

Irgendwie hat mein Compi, das Kapitel nicht richtig geladen. Hier also noch mal. Und bitte reviewt!!!!  
  
Piccolo  
  
"Aaaarrrrrggghhh!" Piccolos schrei hallte durch die Berge, dann erschütterte eine heftige Energiewelle die Umgebung. Bäume und Felsen wurden wie Spielzeuge durch die Luft geschleudert und die Tiere flüchteten panisch vor dieser Energie. Piccolo keuchte er schwitzte, aber er war mit sich zufrieden. Er hatte die letzten Wochen in Trance verbracht und nun seine gesamte Energie freigesetzt. Die Landschaft um ihn herum war eine Wüste, eine tote und tödliche Einöde.  
  
Er mochte die Berge, die Ruhe. Selbstverständlich hatte er auch in Gottespalast seine Ruhe, aber das hier war anders, es war als würde die Zeit still stehen hier war er allein, niemals würde er es wagen mit einer anderen Person hier her zukommen, dass hatte er sich geschworen.  
  
Er beschloss, dass er fürs erste genug trainiert hatte und entschloss sich nach einer Weile bei Son Gohan vorbei zu schauen. Dort angekommen öffnete ihm Videl die Tür, die offensichtlich nicht sonderlich begeistert war ihn zu sehen. "Hallo Piccolo!" begrüßte sie ihn, immerhin war sie freundlicher als Chi Chi, "Hallo Videl, ist Son Gohan da?" "Ja, im Wohnzimmer, komm ruhig rein." Videl war zwar höflich, aber ziemlich distanziert, das ärgerte Son Gohan jedes Mal aufs neue. "Hallo Son Gohan!" begrüßte Piccolo Gohan. "Hallo! Lang nicht mehr gesehen!" Gohan war froh seinen alten Freund mal wieder zu treffen.  
  
Videl war den beiden einen säuerlichen Blick zu und ging dann in die Küche. "Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, das dass weibliche Geschlecht, dich nicht wirklich leiden kann." Grinste Gohan. Piccolo knurrte nur irgend etwas unverständliches, er fand das ganze albern. "Piccolo!" rief plötzlich die Stimme eines kleinen Mädchens, es war Pan die nun auf Piccolo zu rannte und ihn stürmisch umarmte, das versuchte sie zumindest, aber sie war erst 4 und reichte Piccolo nur bis an die Knie.  
  
Piccolo lächelte und das kam nicht oft vor, eigentlich nur in der Nähe von Pan oder Gohan. "Wie sieht` s aus Piccolo? Machen wir einen Trainingskampf?" fragte nun Gohan. "Bist du zu feige um gegen Vegeta anzutreten? Gegen dich hab ich doch eh, keine Chance!" "Ach komm schon, ich verwandle mich auch nicht in einen SSJ!" versuchte Gohan ihn umzustimmen.  
  
"Ha, ha, wie gnädig. Aber nun los!" So gingen die beiden nach draußen und auch Pan folgte ihnen. Nach dem sie sich einige hundert m vom Haus entfernt hatten, so das sie nichts kaputt machten nahmen beide ihre Kampfstellung ein. "Na, dann los."  
  
Son Gohan rannte los, mit einem mal stand er hinter Piccolo und wollte ihm seinen Ellbogen in den Rücken rammen, doch Piccolo wich geschickt aus. Nun folgte ein rascher Schlagabtausch von Piccolos Seite, doch Gohan wich parierte alle schläge, und auch Piccolo blockte alle Schläge Gohan` s genauso geschickt.  
  
Piccolo sprang nach hinten und auch Gohan wich zurück. "Ich bin zwar nicht so stark wie du, aber du darfst trotzdem mit ganzer Kraft angreifen!" meinte Piccolo ironisch. Gohan lächelte ihm nur entschuldigend zu, dann griff er erneut an, Piccolo wich allen seinen Schlägen aus, aber das Kame - Hame - Hahh das er danach abfeuerte traf den Namekianer in der Magengegend und Piccolo wurde zurück geschleudert.  
  
Doch er stand wieder auf, was Gohan wunderte, dieser Angriff hätte Piccolo längerfristig zu Boden werfen müssen. Doch Piccolo stand wieder aufrecht und kam auf Gohan zu. Er grinste, dann stand er mit einem mal neben ihm und rammte seinen Ellbogen in Gohan` s Rippen, dieser keuchte und schlug nun auf Piccolo ein.  
  
Gohan landete einen Treffer und wieder wurde Piccolo zurück und gegen einen Felsen, der sofort zerbrach, geschleudert. Als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte stand Gohan vor ihm, doch bevor dieser etwas tun konnte hatte Piccolo in mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht erwischt. Gohan fing sich schnell wieder und ging auf Piccolo zu. "Lass uns aufhören. Ich bin dir eh unterlegen!"  
  
Diese Worte stammten von Piccolo der sehr wohl merkte das Gohan nicht einmal mit halber Kraft kämpfte. "Na, gut." "Bist du besser als Piccolo, Papa?" fragte Pan, die während des Kampfes still zu geguckt hatte. "Ja!" grinste Gohan. Pan schaute ihren Vater an und klammerte sich dann an seinem Bein fest. "Darf Piccolo mit mir trainieren? Bitte!" sie schaute ihren Vater bittend an." Äh,. Ich weiß nicht was Videl dazu sagt." Meinte er entschuldigend. "Aber wenn er nett zu dir ist..." Gohan machte eine Pause, "Mit mir war er ziemlich streng." "Warum bist du wohl so ein guter Kämpfer geworden? Alles meine Schule!" meinte Piccolo gespielt entrüstet. Gohan wunderte sich immer mehr über Piccolo` s verhalten, der sonst so ernste Namekianer versuchte witzig zu sein!  
  
Mit Erfolg, denn Pan fing an zu lachen und auch Gohan stimmte mit ein, sogar Piccolo grinste. "Na wenn deine Mutter ja sagt kann er dich gern trainieren!" meinte Gohan nach dem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. "Ich frag sie!" rief Pan und rannte zurück nach Hause. "Gohan?" "Hmm" "Langweilst du dich eigentlich manchmal? Ich meine jetzt wo es so ruhig ist?"  
  
"Ähm, eigentlich nicht, du weißt das ich den Kampf nicht so liebe wie mein Vater oder Vegeta." Es wunderte ihn das Piccolo ihm solche, für ihn, persönlichen Fragen stellte. Mit Piccolo stimmte irgendwas nicht er war schon die ganze Zeit so, ...verändert. Zwar irgend wo zum guten, aber trotzdem, das war nicht mehr der Piccolo den er kannte und das beunruhigte ihn.  
  
Er mochte Piccolos abweisende und distanzierte und trotzdem ,zumindest ihm gegenüber, nette art. Warum? Das wusste er selbst nicht. Vielleicht war es auch nicht seine neue Art sondern, seine Stärke? Die beiden waren stehen geblieben und schwiegen schon eine ganze weile.  
  
"Piccolo, was ist los mit dir, du", er machte eine Pause und schaute Piccolo an, sein grünes Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, "du wirkst so verändert, was ist los?" "Die Zeit mit euch hat mich verändert, ebenso wie Vegeta. Wir beide hatten niemals Freunde. Doch dann habe ich euch kennen gelernt und na ja so eben." Piccolo schaute bewusst zur Seite. "Das weiß ich..."  
  
"Warum fragst du dann?" fragte Piccolo eine Spur schärfer als beabsichtigt, ihm war diese Unterhaltung unangenehm. Gohan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich meine du, bist viel Stärker als sonst." "Ich habe halt viel trainiert." Nun klang seine Stimme schon wieder viel freundlicher. "Na ja, eben beim kämpfen, ich dachte schon mein Kame - Hame - Hahh hätte dich schwer verletzt aber du hast nicht einen Kratzer abbekommen!"  
  
"Ich habe ein Schutzschild aufgebaut." Gohan wunderte es das Piccolo dies ohne jeglichen Stolz in der Stimme sagte. "Aber das Schutzschild hätte kaputt gehen müssen! Mein Schutzschild hätte das nicht ausgehalten!" "Mein Schutzschild ist nicht deins. Außerdem hast du nicht mit voller, wahrscheinlich nicht mal mit halber Kraft gekämpft." "Aber in diesen Angriff habe ich weit über die hälfte meiner Energie gelegt! Ich hab nicht mehr darauf geachtet wie viel Kraft ich gebrauche."  
  
"Tja, dann hab ich halt ein gutes Schutzschild." Piccolo konnte sich nur mühsam ein grinsen verkneifen. "Würdest du mir das beibringen?" fragte Gohan vorsichtig, er musste ja nicht gleich seine Begeisterung zeigen. "Warum nicht?" nun konnte er sich ein grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Der Sohn des Stärksten Mannes im Universum würde sein Schüler sein! Das war er schon mal gewesen aber, heute war Gohan stärker, viel stärker als er. Auch Gohan grinste, dann gingen sie endlich ins Haus vor dem sie schon seit geraumer Zeit standen.  
  
Am nächste Tag, in Gottes Palast "Guten morgen Dende!" rief Gohan fröhlich. "Hallo! Was treibt dich hierher?" "Ich suche Piccolo, wir wollten trainieren!" "Piccolo ist in seinem Gemach. Er meditiert." "äh, darf ich ihn stören?" "Ich denke schon." "Danke, Dende!" Gohan ging geradewegs zu Piccolo. Dort angekommen: "Hallo Piccolo! Wi..." Gohan stockte als er den ernsten Ausdruck auf Piccolo` s Gesicht sah. Doch er war nicht nur ernst, in seinen Augen loderte mühsam unterdrückt, Wut, fast sogar Hass.  
  
"Was ist los?" fragte Gohan alarmiert. "Nichts, ich hab mich nur konzentriert." Antwortete Piccolo mit entspannter Miene. "Na, wenn du meinst. Wollen wir jetzt trainieren?" "Meinetwegen." Nach dem Training verzog sich Piccolo schnell wieder in sein Gemach. Was war das nur gewesen, eine Warnung, eine Vision?  
  
^Rückblende^ Gohan war nach einer Attacke zurück gesprungen und da sah er es wieder. Dieses Gesicht, es war nicht mal ein Gesicht, sondern nur ein Augen Paar. Aber in diesen Augen war etwas, etwas uraltes und unerklärliches. Er wusste nicht ob es böse war. Aber er verspürte einen unbändigen Hass auf dieses Wesen. Eine unerklärliche und unerschütterliche Wut. Aber warum? In diesen leuchtend grünen Augen stand kein Zeichen von Feindschaft. Aber auch nicht von Freundschaft, sie waren Ausdruckslos.  
  
Und vielleicht machte gerade das sie so furchteinflößend. Denn jedes Mal wenn er diese Augen sah, das war zwar erst zweimal gewesen aber trotzdem, spürte er nicht nur Hass auf diese wesen, sondern auch auf alles andere. Auf die Welt, das Universum, seine Freunde und auch auf sich selbst. Das alles sah und spürte er nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber im kam es vor, als wären es Jahre. ^Ende der Rückblende^  
  
Immer und immer wieder rief er sich diese Augen ins Gedächtnis, und immer wieder verspürte er diesen Has auf dieses Wesen und auf alles andere. Das einzigste was ihn ein wenig beruhigte war das er diese Wesen am meisten hasste. Er beschloss wieder in die Berge zu gehen um zu trainieren. Er musste sich abreagieren!  
  
Am nächsten morgen war Piccolo wieder in Trance, er dachte an nichts, er konzentrierte sich einfach nur. Plötzlich blitzten in seinen Gedanken wieder diese Augen auf und er verlor seine Konzentration. Diese Visionen machten ihn verrückt, er musste wissen was es damit auf sich hatte. Er dachte nach. Diese Visionen kamen doch nicht einfach nach Lust und Laune! Er konzentrierte sich wieder.  
  
Als die Sonne einige Tage später unterging beendete er seine Übung und öffnete die Augen. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert, er schaute sich um, entdeckte jedoch nichts neues. Aber trotzdem irgendetwas war anders. Es war als hätte sich die Welt grundlegend geändert. Piccolo schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken loszuwerden.  
  
Da bemerkte er plötzlich sechs Auren die sich ihm näherten, sie waren gut. Und plötzlich erhellte ein lächeln das Gesicht des Namekianers, Son Gohan war unter ihnen. Ebenso Son Goku, Son Goten, Pan, Trunks und Vegeta. Piccolo` s lächeln erlosch. Abgesehen mal davon das er Vegeta so wie so nicht leiden konnte, wenn alle oder fast alle Z - Fighter zusammen waren musste es einfach ärger geben.  
  
"Hallo Piccolo!" rief Son Gohan schon von weitem und lachte. Auch Pan sah glücklich aus. Die 6 landeten. "Piccolo!" rief Pan und umarmte den Namekianer der fast 3mal so groß wie sie war. "Du darfst mich trainieren!" Piccolo lächelte und nun meldete sich auch Goku zu Wort. "Wir sind gekommen um ein paar Trainingskämpfe zu machen." "Und um Chi Chi zu entfliehen!" fügte Goten grinsend hinzu.  
  
"Und damit du mich und Pan trainierst! Nicht das du hier auf der faulen Haut liegst, Piccolo." Meinte Gohan noch lachend. Und wieder grinste auch Piccolo, ihm gefiel die lockere Stimmung. Wie zu erwarten zogen sich Trunks und Goten sofort zum kämpfen zu rück und auch Vegeta und Goku wollten los.  
  
"Äh, Vegeta macht es dir etwas aus noch eine weile zuzuschauen? Ich würde auch gern wissen was Gohan unbedingt von Piccolo lernen will!" kam es von Goku, der sie schon gemütlich ins Gras gesetzt hatte. "Meinetwegen" Piccolo schaute verwundert zu Vegeta, er wartete freiwillig darauf das er mit Goku kämpfen konnte? "Ich will auch wissen was der grüne so tolles drauf hat." Brummte Vegeta zur Erklärung, aber seiner Stimme nach zu Urteilen war er sich 100% sicher das, Piccolo nichts konnte. "Am besten wir kämpfen noch mal!" wandte sich nun Gohan an Piccolo.  
  
"OK" Piccolo warf noch einen letzten Blick zu Vegeta, welcher in kalt angrinste. Er stellte sich in Angriffspose und sah Gohan, dessen Augen freundlich blitzten an. Innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde stand Piccolo neben ihm und schlug ihm in die Rippen. Nun begann Gohan Piccolo mit Schlägen und Tritten einzudecken, die Piccolo aber alle parierte. Er sprang zurück und Gohan bereitete sich auf ein Kame - Hame - Hahh vor. In kürzester Zeit hatte Piccolo sein Schutzschild aufgebaut. Für einen Wimpernschlag flammte seine Aura auf und dann umgab ihn ein rubinroter schein. Dann traf ihn Gohan` s Attacke. Piccolo` s Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Fratze, den Gohan hatte fast seine ganze Energie in diesen Angriff gelegt.  
  
Plötzlich brach Gohans Energiestrahl ab. Die Attacke war verflogen und auch Piccolo löste sein Schutzschild auf. " Wow, echt klasse Piccolo! Das kannst du mir auch mal zeigen!" rief Goku, und hörte sich in diesen Moment wie ein kleines Kind an. Selbst auf Vegeta' s Gesicht sah man , wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick, Bewunderung. "Lass uns jetzt trainieren, Piccolo!" rief Pan freudig und rannte los. So vergingen einige Wochen und Piccolo sah nicht ein mal die Augen, was ihn sehr beruhigte.  
  
Dann eines abends, als Piccolo mit Pan und Gohan an einem See saß passierte es wieder. Er sah sie ganz klar, diese leuchtenden grünen Augen und dies mal, da war er sich sicher, funkelten sie böse und eiskalt. Er spürte einen unbeschreiblichen Hass auf dieses Wesen und Verzweiflung weil er diesem Monster nichts antun konnte. Diese Gefühle schienen ihn zu erschlagen und er musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht zu schreien. Am liebsten hätte er um sich geschlagen.  
  
"Piccolo! Was ist los?" langsam drangen Gohan's Worte in seine Gedanken, doch er konnte ihren Sinn nicht erfassen. Son Gohan schüttelte ihn und endlich erkannte er seine Umgebung wieder. "Piccolo", flüsterte Pan und tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Gohan schaute ihn nur fragend an . "Gohan?" "Ja" " Wir werden alle sterben." sagte Piccolo ernst. "Wieso? Was ist los?" "Das gerade war eine Vision. Wir werden erneut angegriffen!" "Was? Aber, aber das kann doch nicht!" "Wieso nicht?" fragte Piccolo kalt. Gohan schaute zur Seite. "Wann und wo?" fragte er resigniert, seine stimme klang fast schon gelangweilt. "Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
Doch weit entfernt in einer Raumkapsel, landete dieses Wesen. Es war in etwa so groß wie Son Goku, hatte lange rote Haare die ihm glatt über die Schultern fielen. Es sah fast menschlich aus, nur das diesen Wesen dazu einen viel zu großen Kopf und fiel zu kurze Beine hatte. Es sah nicht nur ungewöhnlich aus sondern grotesk! Aber was einem am meisten auffiel waren seine zu Schlitzen verengten, leuchtend grüne Augen, die mordlustig funkelten.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu Freezer, Cell und Babidi wollte es weder die Welt, noch das Universum beherrschen. Dieses Wesen hatte einfach Spaß am töten und es wollte starke Gegner, war aber gänzlich anders, als Sajajins! Sofort spürte das Wesen die Energien der Z - Fighter und machte sich auf den weg.  
  
"Es kommt auf uns zu. Spürst du das Gohan?" Piccolo schaute nach Osten. "Ja" Auch Goten, Trunks, Vegeta und Goku tauchten bald auf. "Was ist das?" fragte Trunks alarmiert. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur das es uns alle töten wird, wenn uns nichts einfällt." Antwortete Piccolo ruhig. "Ich werde lieber ein paar magische Bohnen besorgen." Meinte Goku und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.  
  
Nach 5 Minuten war er, mit ernstem Gesicht wieder da "Meister Quitte hat erst in 2 Monaten neue Bohnen!" sagte er. "Was?!? Dann sind wir so gut wie verloren!" keuchte Piccolo erschrocken ."Wir haben doch noch die Dragonballz!" meinte Trunks. "Abgesehen das wir alle schon einmal gestorben sind, sind die Dragonballz erst in 4 Monaten wieder Aktiv!" wiedersprach Piccolo. "Das heißt wir haben keinen einzigen Trumpf!" "Na, klasse! Und was machen wir jetzt?" seufzte Goten.  
  
Wenige Minuten später hörten sie es. Das wesen setzte auf und bewegte sich langsam auf sie zu. "Wer bist du und was willst du?" fragte Goten. "Ich bin Karoon!" "Was willst du hier?" "Ich will mit euch kämpfen. Und zwar jetzt sofort! Sonst..." "Was sonst?" fragte Trunks herausfordernd. "Sonst töte ich zuerst euch und dann den Rest der Menschheit!" erwiderte Karoon ruhig. "Na gut, kämpfe zuerst gegen mich!" rief Vegeta. Doch Goku hielt ihn zurük. "Ich werde zuerst kämpfen!" sagte er bestimmt. Und ging dann betont lässig auch Karoon zu. "Du willst also kämpfen, Ok!" Son Goku begab sich in Kampfposition und schaute seinen Gegner an.  
  
Besonders stark sieht er nicht aus. Auch wenn man sich nie auf das Aussehen eines Kämpfers verlassen sollte. Seine Kampfkraft liegt bei 5000. Doch er kann sie wahrscheinlich steigern... Goku überlegte angestrengt was denn nun an Karoon so gefährlich sein sollte. Im nächsten Moment wusste er es. Karoon befand sich über im, in der Luft. Eine blaue Aura umgab ihn und dann wie aus dem nicht wurde Goku von einem Energiestrahl in den Rücken getroffen. Karoon stand hinter ihm. Goku drehte sich um und begann das unförmige Wesen mit Schlägen, Tritten und kleinen Ki - Angriffen einzudecken. Nur wenige seiner Attacken trafen weil Karoon immer so schnell auswich.  
  
Goku versuchte sich zum SSJ zu transformieren - seine Versuche blieben erfolglos er konnte sich nicht verwandeln! Was war das nur für ein Wesen? Goku sprang zurück um den nun von Karoon ausgeführten Angriffen auszuweichen. Er flog hoch in die Luft, ließ sich dann fallen, schlug Saltos, er setzte die Momentane - Teleportation ein, alles nur um Karoon` s Angriffen zu entgehen.  
  
Doch Karoon war mindestens genauso schnell wie Goku. Immer deutlicher gewann der Unbekannte Gegner die Oberhand. Goku` s Kräfte ließen nach und immer mehr und immer schneller prasselten Karoon` s Schläge, von denen er nur wenige parierte, auf ihn ein. Ein letztes mal sammelte der mächtigste Krieger des Universums Energie für ein Kame - Hame -Hahh. Die Attacke traf Karoon mit aller macht, und eine riesige Wolke aus Staub und Feuer umgab den Schauplatz des Geschehens. Nach einer weile wurde im Staub ein Schatten sichtbar, der sich langsam aber unaufhaltbar in Richtung Goku bewegte. Goku` s Grinsen war kalt wie eis und seine Miene Hart wie Stein.  
  
Er hatte keine Angst. Was Piccolo nicht von sich behaupten konnte. Er hatte panische Angst vor diesem Monster, Pan klammerte sich an sein Bein. Am liebsten wäre er weggerannt und an den Gesichtern der anderen Z- Fighter sah er das es ihnen genauso ging. Während alle gebannt auf die Kämpfenden starrten, war Goku am ende seiner Kräfte.  
  
Schon wieder stand Karoon hinter ihm und setzte ihn durch einen gezielten Schlag in den Nacken außer Gefecht Goku hatte keine Zeit auszuweichen oder zu blocken und er wollte es auch gar nicht. Der Kampf war schon weit vor seinem beginn entschieden gewesen. Karoon blieb eine Weile stehen, scheinbar unschlüssig ob er sein Opfer nun töten sollte oder nicht.  
  
Er entschied sich dagegen und ging nun langsam auf die anderen zu. "Goten, Trunks. Verwandelt euch zu Gotenks! Gohan bring Pan in Sicherheit." Sagte Piccolo und alle taten wie ihnen geheißen. "Vegeta." Wandte der Namekianer sich nun an den stolzen Sajajin. "Hast du eine Idee?" Vegeta schwieg, der Wind zerrte an seinen Haaren und von dem Berg auf dem sie standen blickte er auf das Monster. Goku war von Gohan mitgenommen worden. Dann sagte er langsam "Nein, und du?" Das war das erste mal das Vegeta ohne die kleinste Spur von Spott oder Hass in der stimme mit ihm sprach. Piccolo schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Langsam ging nun Gotenks auf Karoon zu. Diesmal umgab ihn nur eine sehr schwache blaue Aura. Auch Gotenks schaffte es nicht den SSJ Status zu halten und ging so auf seinen Übermächtigen Gegner los. Er hatte noch weiniger Chancen als Goku, gerade als er seine Super - Ghost - Kamikaze - Attacke einsetzen wollte flammte wieder die blaue Aura um Karoon` s Körper auf. Augenblicklich trennten Goten und Trunks sich wieder. "Das kann unmöglich eine halbe Stunde gewesen sein." Meinte Vegeta leise. "Es liegt an der blauen Aura, sie stoppt alle Verwandlungen." Meinet Piccolo. Vegeta hatte das selbe gedacht, doch er wollte diesen Satz nicht mal denken. Wenn er ohne den SSJ Status kämpfen musste, hatte er keine Chance... 


	2. Kapitel 2

Hier das zweite Kapitel!  
  
Inzwischen hatte Karoon Goten niedergeschlagen und im nächsten Moment schlug auch Trunks bewusstlos auf dem Boden auf. Vegeta zog scharf die Luft ein. Er war verzweifelt, sie hatten keine Chance. Ein weiteres mal versuchte er das Schicksal abzuwenden. "Karoon! Gib uns nur einen Tag Zeit. Dann kämpfen wir gegen dich." Vegeta` s Stimme zitterte bei diesen Worten. Er hatte Angst vor Karoon. "Na, gut. Ihr habt 24 Stunden. Dann seit ihr wieder hier. Diese beiden," Er deutete auf Goten und Trunks. "werde ich als Garantie hier behalten." Er grinste kalt und wandte sich dann von den beiden Kämpfern ab.  
  
Sofort machten sich Piccolo und Vegeta auf den Weg zu Gotte` s Palast.. "Selbst wenn wir im Raum von Geist und Zeit trainieren, so haben wir immer noch keine Chance. Also was hast du vor, Piccolo?" Piccolo sah zu Vegeta. "Wir haben keine andere Wahl als den Raum von Geist und Zeit. Oder hast du eine bessere Idee?" herrschte er den Sajajin an. Vegeta schaute ihn perplex an, sagte aber zu Piccolo` s Verwunderung nichts. "Entschuldige, Vegeta. Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren."  
  
Gab der Namekianer zu. "Schon gut." Kam es von Vegeta zurück. Piccolo war platt. War das wirklich Vegeta? Der stolze und unbeugsame Sajajin? War Vegeta vielleicht genauso fertig wie er? Dieses Monster war erst seit einer Stunde auf der Erde und hatte schon den mächtigsten Krieger des Universums besiegt! Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Die beiden landeten auf der Plattform. "Da ihr sein! Dende erwarten euch." Begrüßte sie Popo. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt Piccolo an ihm vorbei und ging in den Palast wo sie von Dende erwartet wurden. "Wie lautet euer Plan?" fragte dieser direkt. "Wir haben keinen." Gab Piccolo zu. "Gibt es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit diesen Karoon zu besiegen?" fragte Vegeta.  
  
Seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen hatte er in Gedanken schon längst aufgegeben. Dende schwieg eine weile. "Vielleicht, die Bodoran - Ringe." Murmelte er dann leise. Piccolo hatte ihn trotzdem verstanden. "Das kann nicht klappen. Werder Vegeta noch ich, wären dazu in der Lage." Meinte er. "Wozu? Worum geht es hier überhaupt?" fragte Vegeta sauer. "Die Bodoran - Ringe sind eine art der Fusion. Mit ihnen können auch gänzlich verschiedene wesen fusionieren." Erklärte Dende. "Allerdings nur, wenn beide ein vollkommen reines Herz haben." Fügte Piccolo hinzu. "Dann können wir das also wegen mir mal wieder vergesse?" meinte Vegeta. Seine Stimme klang seltsam. Er wollte nicht das wegen ihm die Welt und somit auch seine Familie unterging!  
  
"Es gibt eine Möglichkeit." Meinte Dende langsam. "Aber das Risiko ist zu groß. Am besten ihr fliegt mit einem Raumschiff und den DB auf einen weit entfernten Planeten und wartet bis Karoon verschwunden ist." "Das wird nicht funktionieren. Karoon würde uns suchen. Und das mit den Ringen geht sowie so nicht weil Karoon` s Aura jegliche Fusionen und Verwandlungen zerstört!" "Die Fusion der Bodoran Ringe ist unzerstörbar. Es gibt einen weg, so das ihr beide verschmelzen könnt." Meinte Dende. "Den Pfad des Garones!" "den was?" Vegeta` s Gesicht war ein Fragezeichen.  
  
" Den Pfad des Garones. Ihr müsst ihn mit den DB öffnen. Zu diesem Zweck kann man die DB immer benutzen. Dann müsst ihr den Pfad bis zum Ende gehen. Ihr dürft keine Hilfsmittel benutzen, ihr dürft nicht fliegen und du Vegeta, darfst dich nicht in einen SSJ verwandeln mit anderen Worten alles was normale Menschen nicht können dürft ihr auch nicht eure Kampfkraft könnt ihr bis zu einem bestimmten Level steigern, bis zu diesem Level und höher geht nicht.. Missachtet ihr diese Regel schließt sich der Eingang zu diesem Pfad, ihr wäret darin gefangen und die DB sind dann nutzlos.  
  
Am Ende des Pfades befinden sich zwei Rubine die man in die Ringe einsetzt, dann können auch Wesen mit dunklen oder teilweise dunklen Herzen verschmelzen." Erklärte Dende. "Wie lange würde es dauern?" fragte Vegeta. "Das weiß ich nicht. Aber die Zeit läuft auf diesem Pfad genauso schnell wie hier. Ihr müsst euch also beeilen." "Wir werden sofort aufbrechen. Wir haben ja eh keine Wahl." Meinte Piccolo. "Eines ist noch wichtig, wenn sich der Eingang verschließt werdet ihr auf alle Ewigkeit dort bleiben müssen. Sobald der Eingang sich schließt seid ihr unsterblich! Aber ihr werdet euch wünschen tot zu sein! Außerdem hält die Bodoran Vereinigung für 1 Jahr!"  
  
"Das macht nichts. Komm schon Piccolo!" rief Vegeta ungeduldig. "Hol du schon mal die DB!" meinte Piccolo und ging dann auf Dende zu. "Was ist denn mit Vegeta los?" fragte dieser. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber Karoon hat Trunks als eine art Pfand da behalten. Ich glaube er macht sich doch Sorgen um seinen Sohn!" Nach etwa 20 Minuten war Vegeta wieder da. Mit lauter stimme rief er den Drachen und bat ihn den Eingang zum Pfad des Garones zu öffnen. Kaum war Shenlong verschwunden leuchtete vor ihnen plötzlich eine Art Tor auf.  
  
Gleißendes Licht strömte heraus, so das alle Anwesenden ihre Augen schützen mussten. Piccolo starrte wie gebannt auf das Tor das langsam sichtbar wurde, dass Licht verschwand und der Eingang wurde sichtbar. Piccolo staunte das Tor war mit Rubinen und Juwelen besetzt, es wirkte wie der Eingang zu einem schloss. Doch es war der Eingang zur Hölle, dass wusste er. "Auf geht's!" meinte er und schaute zu Vegeta dieser nickte und die beiden gingen nebeneinander durch das Portal.  
  
Es war heiß und um sie herum war eine tote Einöde. Hier und da gab es vereinzelte und vertrocknete Büsche. Die Erde war rissig, trocken und wies eine rötliche Färbung auf. Neben dem Pfad schlängelte sich ein Lava Fluss von dem eine ungeheure Hitze ausging. "So stelle ich mir die Hölle vor." Meinte Vegeta und sah sich staunend um. Langsam gingen die beiden weiter. "Haben wir eigentlich etwas zu trinken dabei?" fragte Vegeta plötzlich. "Nein, man darf keine Hilfsmittel mitnehmen." Vegeta schnaubte und ging schneller.  
  
Dann blieb er abrupt stehen. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine riesige Schlucht. Sie war viel zu breit als dass man hätte hinüber springen können. "Klasse, was machen wir jetzt?" murrte Vegeta. "Runter klettern und auf der anderen Seite wieder hoch." Meinte Piccolo gelassen und machte sich an den abstieg. Vegeta grummelte vor sich hin und stieg dann hinter Piccolo die Felswand hinunter. Die Klettertour erwies sich schwieriger als gedacht und Piccolo rutschte so manches mal ab.  
  
Vegeta kam als erstes keuchend und schwitzend oben an. Er reichte Piccolo seine Hand die dieser lächelnd ergriff. Erst einen Moment später wurde Vegeta klar was er da getan hatte. Er hatte diesem Grünling doch tatsächlich geholfen. Er grummelte und ging weiter, Piccolo folgte ihm. Blitzartig schlug die Temperatur um. Es wurde eiskalt und die Umgebung glich nun einer Eiswüste.  
  
Eisiger Wind schlug den beiden entgegen und besonders Vegeta musste sich mit ganzer macht dagegen Stämmen. Der Wind blies immer kräftiger und auch Piccolo hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Sie kamen nur noch langsam voran und Vegeta taumelte immer mehr bis er schließlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Piccolo geschleudert wurde. Dieser half ihm auf die Beine packte dann seinen Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. Vegeta fühlte sich bei der ganzen Sache nicht wohl. Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht auf den "Grünling" angewiesen zu sein. Bald ließ der Wind zum Glück nach. "Wie viel Zeit haben wir eigentlich noch?" Fragte Vegeta. "Circa 18 Stunden." Vegeta seufzte und ging dann weiter. Bald änderte sich die Landschaft ein weiteres mal. Es wurde wärmer und feuchter. Überall waren pflanzen, es sah aus wie im tropischen Regenwald, nur gab es hier keine Tiere.  
  
Piccolo schwitzte, gab es hier denn kein Klima das halbwegs erträglich war? Sie liefen schon eine ganze Weile und es war noch immer kein Hindernis aufgetaucht, das beunruhigte Piccolo. "Müsste nicht bald mal wieder eine Gefahr auftauchen?" fragte Vegeta als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. "Eigentlich schon." Piccolo sah sich suchend um. Auch Vegeta blieb stehen, und schaute sich die Umgebung genau an. Piccolo ging an ihm vorbei. Plötzlich merkte er das er irgendwo einsackte. Er schaute an sich herunter und sah das er bereits bis zu den Knien in einer art Sumpf steckte. Er versuchte sich zu befreiein und seine Kampfkraft zu erhöhen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Vegeta war indessen zu ihm geeilt und reichte dem Namekianer seine Hand. Vegeta wusste selbst nicht warum er diesem Grünling immer wieder half. Vegeta zerrte mit aller Kraft an Piccolo, doch da auch er, nur die Kraft eines Menschen besaß schaffte er es nicht ihn zu befreien.  
  
Er musste es anders versuchen. Er ließ Piccolo los und kletterte auf einen Baum. Dann warf er ihm das ende einer Liane zu. Vegeta stand auf einem Ast, gegen den er sich stützte und gleichzeitig mit Leibeskräften zog. Millimeter für Millimeter befreite er Piccolo aus der klebrigen Brühe. Als dieser endlich Schweratmend neben Vegeta auf dem Boden lag fiel ihm ein das Vegeta ihm nun schon 2 mal geholfen hatte. Auch wenn er den stolzen Sajajin eigentlich nicht leiden konnte so war er ihm doch dankbar, er hatte aber nicht vor ihm das auch noch zu zeigen und so stand er ohne ein weiteres Wort auf. "Willst du dich nicht zumindest bedanken?" fragte Vegeta. "Nein." Piccolo` s Stimme klang hart und verachtend. Das war zu viel für Vegeta. Er sprang auf und Schrie Piccolo an.  
  
"Sag mal glaubst du eigentlich, das ich hier zum Spaß bin? Wenn ich dich nicht für die Fusion brauchen würde, würde ich dich umbringen!" Piccolo grinste. Vegeta war gut 3 oder 4 Köpfe kleiner als er und er durfte ja nicht schweben. Vegeta fiel dies auch auf und da er es hasste, wenn er zu jemandem aufschauen musste wandte er sich ab. "Wie wollen wir da eigentlich rüber kommen?" fragte er nun missgelaunt. "Ich weiß nicht." "Dann überleg halt!" herrschte der Sajajin ihn an. "Reg dich nicht so auf, du Giftzwerg!"  
  
Gab Piccolo zurück. Vegeta, starrte ihn an, als würde er ihn am liebsten sofort umbringen. Piccolo grinste schon wieder. Das hatte gesessen! "Das muss ich mir von einer schwächlichen Salatgurke, doch nicht gefallen, lassen! Ich bin der Prinz der Sajajin!" giftete Vegeta zurück. Piccolo schnappte, nach Luft. Er hasste es wenn sich jemand übers eine Körperfarbe lustig machte. "Der Prinz der Sajajin? Welcher Sajajin? Son Goku, ist neben dir der einzigste Sajajin und er ist stärker als du!" meinte Piccolo dann und lächelte fies. "Du, du wagst es?.." "Ja?" Piccolo wusste das Vegeta nichts mehr zu erwidern hatte.  
  
Vegeta grummelte etwas unverständliches und stieg auf den Baum um von dort auf die andere Seite des Sumpfes zu gelangen. Piccolo tat es ihm gleich. Auf der anderen Seite ging Vegeta ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen weiter. Irgendwie hatte Piccolo doch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hätte nicht so gemein zu Vegeta sein sollen, schließlich hatte dieser ihm geholfen. Aber auch er hatte seinen Stolz und so sagte er nichts. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her und bemühten sich den anderen auch ja nicht anzusehen. Bald änderte sich die Umgebung erneut. Es wurde dunkel und kälter. Um sie herum waren zackige, schwarze Felsen und der Wind heulte durch die Schluchten die sich plötzlich überall auftaten.  
  
Über ihnen braute sich ein Unwetter zusammen. Grelle Blitze zuckten über den Pechschwarzen Himmel und erleuchteten immer nur für einen Wimpernschlag die Umgebung. Einer der Blitze schlug in einen Felsen so das sich einige Gesteinsbrocken lösten, wodurch Piccolo kaum merklich zusammenzuckte. Vegeta bemerkte es trotzdem. "Hast du etwa Angst, vorm Gewitter, Salatgurke?" fragte er. Seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn. "Nein!" knurrte Piccolo erbost.  
  
Das stimmte nicht ganz, er hasste die lauten Geräusche des Donners und wäre Vegeta nicht hier gewesen, so hätte er sich die Ohren zu gehalten. Unter diesen Umständen tat er aber so als ob es ihm nichts ausmachte. "Vegeta?" "Hm?" Piccolo zögerte, "Ach nichts." Meinte er dann und Vegeta knurrte. Eigentlich hätte er sich entschuldigen wollen, aber er wollte ja nicht als Weichei da stehen und darum schwieg er. Ihm Gefiel die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, er hätte jetzt gerne ein paar Worte von Vegeta oder irgendeinem anderen Lebewesen gehört.  
  
Nach einer weile als Piccolo das Schweigen zu dumm wurde, versuchte er es erneut mit einer Entschuldigung. "Vegeta?" der angesprochene brummte nur. "Entschuldigung, das mit dem Giftzwerg hab ich nicht so gemeint. Und" dieses Wort fiel ihm am schwersten "Danke." Da Vegeta nichts sagte fuhr er fort. "Ich finde wir sollten uns zumindest bis wir das hier hinter uns haben wie, na ja Freunde verhalten." "Freunde? Du spinnst wohl. Außerdem es gibt kein "wir", es hat nie eins gegeben und es wird auch nie eins geben und ohne mich gäbe es noch nicht mal ein "du"! Also halt die Klappe Grünling." antwortete Vegeta kalt. Piccolo schaute den Sajajin erstaunt an. Er hatte nicht erwartet das Vegeta so gemein reagieren würde. Andererseits, hatte er es nicht besser verdient und so kam er Vegeta` s Forderung nach und schwieg.  
  
Sie waren kaum 2 Stunden unterwegs, als sich die Umgebung ein weiteres mal änderte. Der Himmel erstrahlte plötzlich in allen Farben des Regenbogens, Vögel sangen und überall blühten Blumen. Ein leichter Wind wehte und die Sonne schien angenehm warm. Das Klima gefiel Vegeta doch die Umgebung fand er grässlich! Piccolo schien es ähnlich zu ergehen. Auch er fand die Landschaft idiotisch! Er wusste nicht ob er lachen oder heulen sollte. Die Welt drohte unterzugehen, sie schwebten in Lebensgefahr und hier sangen dumme Vögel! Das war einfach grotesk!  
  
Aber immerhin, so tröstete sich Piccolo würde es hier nicht allzu viele Hindernisse geben. Wie sehr er sich damit täuschte! Er ging ein stück hinter Vegeta und starrte auf den Boden, ihm war langweilig. Und das obwohl, das Schicksal der Welt von ihm abhing! "Hey, Gurke!" unterbrach Vegeta seine Gedanken. "Wie lang müssen wir noch laufen? Es wird langweilig, hier passiert ja nich..." er kam nicht dazu das Wort zuende zu sprechen, denn er war gegen etwas hartes geprallt. "Was?" er sah sich verstört um, vor ihm sah man nichts besonderes. Doch als er versuchte weiter zu gehen, lief er wieder gegen diese , scheinbar unsichtbare Wand. "Was ist los?" fragte Piccolo, er musste sich zusammenreißen um den bissigen Kommentar der auf seiner Zunge lag, hinunter zu schlucken. "Hier ist eine Wand" brummte Vegeta Piccolo` s Gesicht glich einen Fragezeichen, er lief an Vegeta vorbei, und prompt gegen die Wand.  
  
Wie die beiden bald zerknirscht feststellen mussten ging sie rechts und links weiter. Als sie wieder auf dem Pfad standen, schwitzten beide, es war doch heißer als sie gedacht hatten. "Und was machen wir jetzt?" murrte Vegeta sauer. "Vielleicht können wir hinüber klettern?" meinte Piccolo nachdenklich.  
  
"Und wie wenn wir nicht fliegen dürfen?" meckerte Vegeta weiter. "Räuberleiter?" fragte Piccolo grinsend. Als er Vegeta` s Gesicht sah konnte er ein Lachen nur mühsam unterdrücken, noch nie hatte er den stolzen Sajajin Prinzen so entsetzt gesehen. "Das, das meinst du doch nicht ernst?" stotterte er. "Hast du ne bessere Idee?" Vegeta grummelte etwas vor sich hin, versuchte dann aber doch auf Piccolo` s Schultern zu steigen, was ihm nicht so recht gelingen wollte. "Musst du denn so wackeln?" herrschte Vegeta den Namekianer an. "Wieso brauchst du denn auch so lange?" gab Piccolo ärgerlich zurück. Als Vegeta grade auf Piccolo` s Schultern stand und festgestellt hatte das die Mauer nach oben hin tatsächlich offen war, fiel er zu Boden und landete schmerzhaft auf seinen vier Buchstaben.  
  
Piccolo grinste, reichte Vegeta dann aber die Hand. Erst wollte Vegeta sie annehmen, stieß sie dann aber doch zusammen und kletterte erneut auf Piccolo. Die Mauer war etwa einen Meter breit so das Vegeta darauf stehen konnte. "Und wie sollen wir dich jetzt hierauf bekommen?" fragte er Piccolo. "Das weiß ich auch noch nicht!" meinte der Angesprochene. "Versuch mich hochzuziehen!" sagte er dann. "Denk dran, meine Kraft ist begrenzt." Warnte Vegeta Piccolo nickte ihm zu, und ergriff dann die Hand die der Sajajin ihm reichte. In diesem Moment waren sie verbündete, die gemeinsam um da Leben ihrer Freunde kämpften, doch sobald sie auf der anderen Seite waren, würden sie sich wieder wie Feinde verhalten.  
  
Vegeta musste sich gewaltig anstrengen um Piccolo auf die Mauer zu zerren, doch nach etwa 10 Minuten hatte er es geschafft. "Danke." Sagte Piccolo und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, dann sprang er von der Mauer. Vegeta folgte ihm. "Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch, Piccolo?" fragte er nach einer Weile. Der Namekianer stutzte, Vegeta hatte ihn doch tatsächlich mit seinem Namen angesprochen! "Noch 5 Stunden, wir müssen uns beeilen, denk dran das wir auch noch zurück müssen!" antwortete Piccolo.  
  
"Was? Wie sollen wir denn das schaffen?" "Auf dem Rückweg dürfen wir unsere vollen Kräfte einsetzen, die Hindernisse verschwinden und wir sind fusioniert!" meinte Piccolo ruhig. "Trotzdem sollten wir uns beeilen" fügte er noch hinzu. Sie liefen weiter bald änderte sich die Umgebung ein weiteres mal. Das Wetter war angenehm und die Sonne schien, um sie herum war wasser, nichts als Wasser. Plötzlich bemerkte Piccolo ein blitzen, ein glitzern. Es stammte von den Bodoran - Juwelen!  
  
"Da vorne, wir haben` s geschafft!" rief er. Die beiden rannten los. Dort lagen sie, die zwei Ringe und die beiden Juwelen, ein roter und ein blauer. Piccolo setzte die Juwelen in die ringe ein. "Welchen möchtest du?" fragte er Vegeta, "Die Fusion wird so aussehen wie die Person die den Ring mit dem roten Juwel trägt." "Dann will ich den roten.!" Meinte Vegeta bestimmt. Er nahm den Ring und streifte ihn über seinen Finger, doch Piccolo zögerte. "was ist?" fragte Vegeta ungeduldig. "Wäre es nicht besser wenn du und Son Goku fusionieren? Ihr wäret viel stärker." Meinte er.  
  
"Nein! Ich hasse Kakarott! Und außerdem schaffen wir es dann nicht, rechtzeitig zurück zu sein." Piccolo warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Ring und streifte ihn dann über. Ein warmer Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper, er fühlte sich völlig frei. Auch Vegeta fühlte dies, er fühlte sich frei, er hatte keine Angst vor der Fusion. Als er mit Kakarott fusionieren sollte, da hatte er sich gefangen gefühlt, doch diesmal gefiel es ihm. Ein leuchten umgab die beiden Krieger, und dann waren sie eins. Eine unglaubliche Kraft durchfuhr den neuen Kämpfer. Wie heißen wir eigentlichNatürlich Vegeta, wir sehen schließlich auch so ausTs, Piccolo klingt viel besser.Was ist mit Pegeta? Oder Viccolo?Nein, ein gänzlich neuer NameMhh, Luigi So wollte ich schon immer heißen!Das ist ja wohl Schwachsinn!Warum? Wir heißen Luigi, und damit Basta!Wir sollten vielleicht mal aufhören uns über einen Namen zu streiten und uns auf den Rückweg machen meinte Piccolo gereizt.  
  
Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit flog Luigi los. Der Wind peitschte durch seine Haare. Trotz der hohen Geschwindigkeit konnte er die Augen mühelos aufhalten und alles sehe, keine Konturen verschwammen, keine Farben verflossen, es war einfach fantastisch. Sie flogen durch die verschiedenen Landschaften und schon bald waren sie wieder am Ausgangspunkt ihrer Reise angelangt.  
  
"Da seid ihr ja! Ich wusste das ihr, äh du es schaffst!" begrüßte Dende ihn stürmisch. 


End file.
